New Friends
by Alytiger
Summary: Little Teddy Lupin has made a new friend. No one knows who this friend is or why Teddy has morphed to look like he does. (Not the best intro but this is a cute fic I thought up and I really hope you like it.)


_Hey everybody! I got the idea for this fic because I love little Teddy and kinda wanted to play around with his powers a bit.  
_

 _Also, you never realize how much you use a letter until it becomes sticky. Like my cursed 'i' key. Typing has never pained me this much, but this fic wouldn't stop bugging me until I wrote it... So here you go!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. They belong to JK Rowling_

* * *

Everyone was gathered at the Burrow for the weekly Sunday night dinner. Ron and Hermione were the first to apparate into the house and Molly greeted the pair with a smile. "Just wait in the living room dears, everyone will be here shortly! I'm just putting the warming charms on dinner." So the pair sits on the couch cuddling until someone comes through the floo and smile at their best friend and his small leech.

"Oh hey guys! I would give you hugs, but my little monster has a proper hold on me." Harry laughs as he halfheartedly tries to pry Teddy from his back.

Hermione giggles and holds her arms out to the child. "Come to Auntie Hermione, Teddy. Let me hold you! My-my you sure are getting big."

Teddy launches himself at Hermione with a shout of "Auntie Mione!" as his bright blue hair go brown and faded blue eyes go brown. He began excitedly chattering about the day he had spent with Harry. "Then Unca Harry talked to the floo for a looooong time and I-"

Hermione quickly turns to her friend. "Harry Potter did you leave Teddy by himself while you worked!" Her fiancé slowly stepped away from the pair as Harry held up his hands in self defense. "You should know better than to work on your days with him! What happened to taking the day off to spend with him?"

Harry sputtered for a moment. "Kingsley called about an important mission and I wasn't held up for longer than a few minutes. I didn't think anything of it."

Hermione harrumphed and set down with the still talking child resting in her lap. She was half listening to him talk about a friend of his, which Hermione assumed was little Victoire. Soon Bill, Victoire, and a very pregnant Fleur flooed into the Burrow and Hermione lets a blonde haired Teddy down the play with "his Tori".

There is a faint pop of apparition before Ginny joins the group in the living room; greeted by a chorus of hellos. "Why are we waiting on my worthless brother? Let's eat!"

Molly whacks her daughter on the arm. "Go grab your father and bring him 'round. We will eat when George gets here." She gives Ginny a look. "And not a minute sooner."

As Ginny returns with Arthur the floo flashes green and George stumbles through. "Hey everybody! Sorry about being a bit late. Just had to finish things up at the shop." So everyone made their way to the kitchen to eat.

Dinner was its normally loud affair and Teddy was busy helping "his Tori" with her food as well as making a mess of his own. After dinner was over Bill stood. "I'm sorry about cutting dinner short tonight, but I need to get Fleur and Victoire home. Goodnight everyone."

There was a chorus of goodnights and Harry stood as well. "I should probably get this little guy home to Andromeda. See you all next week!" The next round of goodbyes were said and the remaining Weasley's, and Hermione, had dessert before concluding that weeks dinner.

* * *

Andromeda knocked on the door of Grimmauld Place with a squirming Teddy on her hip. His hair was flashing between his bright blue, Harry's black, and grey. When the door opens the child in her arms turns into a small Harry Potter and Andromeda assumes she imagined the grey color. "Thanks so much for taking him tonight Harry." She says with a smile.

"Oh it's no problem. I love having my godson over." Harry says as Teddy leaps into his arms.

After she left Harry and Teddy ran around the house like mad men. Soon there was a tapping on the window and Harry went to see what the matter was. When he saw that the letter was from Kingsley he locked himself in the study and told Teddy to entertain himself for a few moments.

Teddy ran off to find the new friend he made last time he was there; his hair reverting back to his natural neon and his eyes turned blue. "Keytur! Where aaaare yooooou?" Teddy called.

The elf appeared before the small boy. "Does Young Master Teddy want something from Kreacher?"

The boy's face broke out in a large grin as he wrapped his arms around the surely elf. "Keytur! Let's play chase." He says before tagging the elf and running off. The elf sighs loudly with a small smile on his face before running after the child.

Soon Harry exited the study and called for his godson who ran into him, huffing and out of breath. "Now Teddy, Uncle Harry has been called out to work on an emergency. Auntie Hermione will be here and will stay until Grandma Andromeda comes to pick you up."

The floo lights up green as Hermione steps through with a storybook in her hand. "Hey Teddy, Harry." She smiles and catches the brown haired child that launched himself into her arms.

Harry thanks Hermione for being able to come over at such short notice before he apparates out of Grimmauld Place. Hermione settles on the couch and opens up the story book. "Story time, story time!" Teddy shouts as he curls up on the floor by her feet. Soon Hermione is engrossed in her story telling, with funny voices and everything, that she does not notice Kreacher being beckoned from the shadows by Teddy. The old elf stands near the boy and allows Teddy to take his hand as the pair listens to Hermione read for hours. Teddy's hair morphs house-elf grey and his eyes turn Kreacher blue before he falls asleep leaning against Hermione's legs.

When Andromeda nocks on the door Kreacher releases himself from the sleeping child's grasp before he apparates to open the door. "Harry I'm here for Teddy. Kreacher let me in."

Hermione picks up the sleeping child and runs her hands through his blue hair before passing him off to Andromeda. "Harry had to go into work so I watched him for a little bit. We read stories until he fell asleep."

The older woman nods. "As long as Teddy had fun; thank you for watching him Hermione."

* * *

The next Sunday at the Burrow everyone gathered in the living room to talk and let Teddy and Victoire play. No one was paying much attention until Andromeda saw the grey hair again. "Molly, what color is Teddy's hair?"

Molly looked over at the child with a frown. "Why it's grey. I have no idea why."

"Harry look at your godson. What on earth is wrong with him?"

Teddy looked up at the adults who were all staring at him rather intently. "Wanna hear the story of when I visited Unca Harry?"

Ginny pulled the child in her lap and Bill did the same to Victoire. "Are you feeling alright Teddy dear? Are you sick?"

Teddy frowns at the grown ups. "I fine Auntie Ginny. I just playing with Tori." No one stopped frowning and Teddy sighed. "I was talking about my new friend."

Ginny nodded slowly. "Does this new friend have grey hair and blue eyes?" She asked: taking note of the metamorphmagus' other changed feature.

"I'm trying my best to look just like Keytur!" Teddy cried as he vigorously nodded his head.

"Keytur?" Everyone was confused for a moment, before Harry's eyes lit up. "Kreacher! Teddy have you made friends with my house elf?"

When Teddy nodded Andromeda turned to Harry. "How has Teddy managed to make friends with your house elf without you knowing?"

Harry turned pink and muttered what sounded like, "I only ever take my eyes off him for a minute."

* * *

 _Thanks for reading!_

 _Wasn't that so cute?!_


End file.
